6.08 Kundschafter-Transcript
---- Staffel 6, Episode 8 - Geschrieben von: Elizabeth Sarnoff & Jim Galasso Regie: Jack Bender ---- Auf der Insel schläft in Claires Unterkunft, Sawyer ist bei ihm. SAWYER: Jin... komm schon, wach auf Kumpel. Wach auf! JIN: Sawyer. Wie lange habe ich geschlafen? SAWYER: Eine Weile. Dachte mir, Du könntest eine Pause vertragen... JIN: Claire und Locke... wo sind sie? SAWYER: Ich weiß es nicht. Sie meinten, sie wären bis Sonnenaufgang zurück. steht auf. JIN: Wir müssen hier verschwinden, bevor sie zurückkommen! SAWYER: Whoa, whoa! Ich gehöre zu Locke. JIN: Das ist nicht Locke! SAWYER: Ja... ich weiß. Wer immer er ist, er sagt, dass er uns von dieser verdammten Insel kriegen kann. JIN: Ich kann nicht gehen. Sun könnte hier irgendwo sein. SAWYER: Toll. Wenn sie hier ist, hast Du mein Wort... dass wir nicht ohne sie gehen werden. hören ein Geräusch. JIN: Was ist das? SAWYER: Sie sind zurück. und Jin verlassen die Unterkunft. KATE: Hi. SAWYER: Selber Hi. Alternativer Zeitstrahl ist mit einer Frau namens Ava im Bett. AVA: Wow. Jimmy, Du bist... unglaublich. SAWYER: Du warst auch nicht schlecht, Süße. sieht auf eine Uhr. AVA: Baby... SAWYER: Ja? AVA: Solltest Du nicht um 9 diesen Typen treffen? SAWYER: Ja und? AVA: Es ist 8 Uhr 42. SAWYER: Verdammt! springt auf und nimmt einen Koffer, der plötzlich aufgeht und aus dem mehrere Geldbündel fallen. SAWYER: Du solltest das eigentlich nicht sehen... AVA: Jimmy, was machst Du mit all dem Geld? SAWYER: Dieses Treffen... ist eine potentielle Investition, wir wollten halbe-halbe machen. Der Typ will das Geld sehen. Keine Sorge, es dauert nicht lange. Ich bin gleich zurück. Dann gehen wir erstmal spazieren. richtet eine Pistole auf Sawyer. SAWYER: Whoa... AVA: Weg von dem Koffer. SAWYER: Bleib locker, Liebling... AVA: Reden wir Klartext. Ich erkenne einen Betrüger. Ich bin mit einem verheiratet. Deshalb kenne ich den Taubenwurf. Oh, was? Der Koffer ist gerade versehentlich aufgegangen? Für wie dumm hältst Du mich? SAWYER: Eigentlich sogar ziemlich dumm. AVA: Wie bitte? SAWYER: Das ist eine Falle, Lady. Draussen ist Van. Der Raum ist verwanzt... umzingelt von den Bullen. Also wirst Du jetzt die Pistole weglegen und wir werden etwas ausarbeiten. Du bist denen egal, sie wollen deinen Mann. In dem Koffer ist ein Sender. Alles was Du tun musst, ist ihn dahin zu bringen, wo dein Mann sich versteckt. AVA: Erwartest Du wirklich, dass ich glaube, dass Du mit der Polizei hier bist? Dieser Ort ist umstellt? Wie kommt es dann, dass dich niemand rettet? SAWYER: Ich brauche keine Rettung. Weil Du das richtige tun und die Waffe runternehmen wirst. Aber wenn nicht... nun, dann muss ich nur das Zauberwort sagen und die Tür springt auf. AVA: Du bist ein lausiger Betrüger. SAWYER: LaFleur. AVA: La was? Tür wird eingetreten und mehrere Polizisten betreten den Raum. POLIZIST: Polizei! Waffe fallenlassen! lässt die Waffe fallen und ihr werden Handschellen angelegt. Miles, der ebenfalls Polizist ist, kommt herein. MILES: Ein bisschen knappes Timing, was? SAWYER: Das einzig wahre Timing. MILES: Zieh deine verdammten Klamotten an, Jim. wirft Sawyer seine Marke zu. SAWYER: Jawohl, Partner. AVA: Du bist ein Cop? SAWYER: Überraschung. Auf der Insel betritt ihre Unterkunft, steckt ein Messer ein und betrachtet ihren Baby-Ersatz. Kate kommt dazu. KATE: Hast Du hier gelebt? CLAIRE: Ja. sieht den Baby-Ersatz. KATE: Was ist das? CLAIRE: Alles, was ich hatte. spricht vor der Unterkunft zu den Leuten, die ihm folgen. LOCKE: In Ordnung, hört alle zu. Kommt schon, sammelt euch. Ich weiß, dass ihr alle müde seid. Es war eine... eine lange und traumatische Nacht für alle von uns. Und ihr alle habt eine Menge Fragen, ich weiss. Und ich werde sie euch beantworten. Aber jetzt gerade müssen wir weitergehen. Wir müssen den Vorteil des Tages nutzen. CINDY: Wir wollen wissen, was mit den Leuten passiert ist, die im Tempel geblieben sind. LOCKE: Der schwarze Rauch hat sie getötet. kniet sich vor Zach und Emma hin. LOCKE: Hey... ich weiß, dass das, was da passiert ist, wirklich angsteinflößend war. Aber es ist vorbei. Ihr seid jetzt bei mir und ich verspreche euch, dass ich mich um euch kümmern werde. Okay? steht wieder auf. LOCKE: In Ordnung, lasst uns losgehen! kommt zu Kate. SAWYER: Sieht so aus, als hättest Du ne üble Nacht gehabt. KATE: Ja. SAWYER: Jack, Hurley, die anderen... haben sie es geschafft, den Tempel zu verlassen? KATE: Sie sind mir entgegengekommen, als ich zurückgegangen bin. SAWYER: Was ist mit Miles? KATE: Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm passiert ist. Also Du gehörst jetzt zu Locke? SAWYER: Ich gehör zu niemandem, Kate. Alternativer Zeitstrahl sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch und telefoniert. SAWYER: Hallo, ist da Anthony Cooper? Hi Mr. Cooper, hier spricht Detective James Ford vom LAPD. Ja, wir haben hier eine Fundsache, die möglicherweise Ihnen gehören könnte. Können Sie verifizieren, dass Sie 1976 in Alabama waren? Hmhm... okay, Danke. Tut mir leid für die Störung. legt auf, streicht einen Namen auf einer Liste durch und wählt die nächste Nummer. SAWYER: Könnte ich bitte mit Anthony Cooper sprechen? nähert sich Sawyer. SAWYER: Sorry, ich werde nochmal zurückrufen... legt auf. MILES: Wer ist Anthony Cooper? SAWYER: Ein alter Kumpel, den ich getroffen hab. Hat gesagt, dass er mir Tickets für die Lakers besorgen kann. MILES: Cool. Was hast Du... hast Du ihn in Palm Springs getroffen? SAWYER: Was? MILES: Palm Springs. Dein Trip letztes Wochenende. SAWYER: Ja. Das war so... zu viel Sonne, zu viele Mai Tais... MILES: Nun, reiß dich zusammen, weil Du heute Abend ein Date hast, Kumpel. SAWYER: Ein Date mit wem? MILES: Eine Freundin von mir. Arbeitet mit meinem Vater im Museum. Sie ist toll. SAWYER: Nun, wenn sie so toll ist, warum gehst Du nicht mit ihr aus? MILES: Hey, ich habe 'ne Freundin. Was soll das, Jim? Willst Du alleine sterben? SAWYER: In Ordnung, sieh mal... ich gehe mit ihr aus, wirst Du mich dann in Ruhe lassen? MILES: Wenn Du mir auch ein Lakers-Ticket besorgst, verdammt ja. SAWYER: Sieh mal, ich... musste den Typen schon bearbeiten. Es ist nur, äh... ich weiß nicht, ob er noch eins kriegen kann. MILES: Du weißt, dass Du mir die Wahrheit sagen kannst. Über alles. Lügst Du mich an? SAWYER: Warum zum Teufel sollte ich lügen? Auf der Insel Gruppe wandert durch den Dschungel. Locke bleibt stehen, dreht sich um und spricht zu seinen Anhängern. LOCKE: Etwa eine Viertelmeile weiter ist eine Lichtung. Wir werden dort rasten. Füllt eure Wasservorräte auf. Wir könnten ein paar Tage dableiben. SAWYER: Ein paar Tage? Ich dachte, Du hast gesagt, dass wir diesen Felsen verlassen? LOCKE: Tun wir auch. SAWYER: Und wann? der Anhänger bemerken den Disput zwischen Sawyer und Locke. LOCKE: Vielleicht sollten wir das unter vier Augen besprechen. SAWYER: Gut. Lass uns gehen. beiden verlassen die Gruppe und gehen tiefer in den Dschungel. LOCKE: Ich wünschte, Du hättest mich nicht unterbrochen. SAWYER: Tut mir leid... habe meine Manieren vergessen. LOCKE: Ich vergebe Dir. SAWYER: Was ist im Tempel passiert? Wie konntest Du alle vor dem Rauchding retten? LOCKE: Ich habe sie nicht gerettet. Ich bin das Rauchding. SAWYER: Du willst sagen, dass Du all diese Leute getötet hast? LOCKE: Ich gab ihnen die Gelegenheit, friedlich zu verschwinden und sie haben sie nicht angenommen. SAWYER: Warum nicht? LOCKE: Weil sie davon überzeugt waren, dass sie die Insel vor mir beschützen, obwohl ich nichts anderes will, als sie zu verlassen. Also heißt es, töten oder getötet werden. Und ich will nicht getötet werden. führt ihn an den Strand, an dem ein Auslegerkanu liegt. SAWYER: Du machst eine Bootsfahrt? LOCKE: Du machst eine. SAWYER: Wohin? LOCKE: Zur Hydra-Insel. SAWYER: Was ist auf der Insel? LOCKE: Das Flugzeug. Der Ajira-Flug. Das Flugzeug, das deine Freunde zurückgebracht hat. Unglücklicherweise sind sie nicht alleine gekommen. Und ich habe Grund zur Annahme, dass einige der anderen Passagiere eine Bedrohung für uns sind. Also will ich, dass Du da rübergehst und ein bisschen Aufklärung betreibst. SAWYER: Nun, das klingt ja sicher... LOCKE: Dir wird nichts geschehen. SAWYER: Ja? Und was soll ich tun, wenn ich jemanden treffe, der mir was Böses will? LOCKE: Das macht mir keine Sorgen. SAWYER: Oh, ist das so, hm? LOCKE: Nein. Weil Du der beste Lügner bist, den ich jemals getroffen habe. Du erzählst ihnen, was immer Du musst, um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen... finde soviel wie möglich über sie raus... und dann komm hierher zurück. SAWYER: Und warum genau soll ich das tun? LOCKE: Was denkst Du denn, James? Wir nehmen uns das Flugzeug, wir fliegen von dieser Insel runter und sehen nie mehr zurück. Komm schon. schieben das Kanu ins Wasser. Alternativer Zeitstrahl betritt ein gut besuchtes Restaurant und sieht sich um. Dann holt er sein Mobiltelefon heraus und ruft Miles an. MILES: Telefon Ja? SAWYER: Miles, wie sieht mein Date noch gleich aus? MILES: Telefon Sie ist rothaarig. Wieviele Rothaarige siehst Du? sieht eine einzelne Rothaarige an der Bar. SAWYER: Roger. MILES: Telefon Sei nett zu ihr. SAWYER: Ja, ja... legt auf, steckt das Mobiltelefon ein und spricht die Rothaarige an. SAWYER: Entschuldigung. Sind Sie zufällig Charlotte? CHARLOTTE: Zufällig bin ich das. geben sich die Hand. SAWYER: Nun... ich bin erfreut, Sie kennenzulernen, Ma'am. Weile später sitzen die beiden an einem Tisch. Ein Kellner schenkt ihnen Wein nach. CHARLOTTE: Kellner Danke. SAWYER: Archäologie, hm? CHARLOTTE: Was ist falsch an Archäologie? SAWYER: Nichts. Ich hab mir nur vorgestellt, dass Du in irgendeinem Raum festsitzt und Antiquitäten abstaubst. lacht. CHARLOTTE: Nein, eigentlich reise ich sogar ziemlich oft. An weit entfernte und romantische Orte... SAWYER: Wirklich? Was bist Du, wie eine Art... Indiana Jones oder so? CHARLOTTE: Ja. Ich bin genauso wie Indiana Jones. SAWYER: Du hast eine Peitsche? CHARLOTTE: Vielleicht... lachen. CHARLOTTE: Also, ähm... was ist mit Dir? SAWYER: Was ist mit mir? CHARLOTTE: Warum wurdest Du ein Polizist? SAWYER: Hast Du schonmal Bullitt gesehen? Den Film mit Steve McQueen? CHARLOTTE: Nein. SAWYER: Nun, dann werde ich dich auch nicht mit einer Erklärung langweilen. CHARLOTTE: Okay... tu mir einen Gefallen, James, und behandel mich nicht wie all die anderen Frauen, die dich das fragen. Sag mir die Wahrheit. seufzt. SAWYER: Nun... Ich denke, ich... habe einen Punkt in meinem Leben erreicht, an dem ich entweder ein Krimineller oder ein Polizist werden konnte. Ich hab mich für die Polizei entschieden. starrt ihn lächelnd an. SAWYER: Was? CHARLOTTE: Du weißt was. Weile später sind sie in Sawyers Wohnung und haben Sex. CHARLOTTE: Wow... nicht schlecht, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir keine Peitsche hatten. SAWYER: Bring sie nächstes mal mit. Willst Du etwas Wasser? CHARLOTTE: Mmm hmm. Ja bitte. steht auf und geht in die Küche. CHARLOTTE: Darf ich mir ein Shirt von dir borgen? SAWYER: Bedien dich. Die oberste Schublade rechts. CHARLOTTE: Danke. geht in die Küche. Charlotte öffnet eine Schublade und findet eine Akte, auf der SAWYER steht. Darin befindet sich ein Familienfoto von Sawyer mit seinen Eltern und ein Zeitungsartikel über den Tod seiner Eltern. SAWYER: Was zum Teufel tust Du da? legt die Akte erschrocken weg. CHARLOTTE: Ähm... ich hab nur nach einem T-Shirt gesucht... SAWYER: Was hast Du gesehen? CHARLOTTE: Nichts. Nur das, weißt Du, das Foto ist rausgefallen und ich wollte es wieder zurücklegen. SAWYER: Was hast Du gesehen?! CHARLOTTE: Nichts, ich habe gar nichts gesehen. SAWYER: Verschwinde einfach. CHARLOTTE: James, lass mich erklären! SAWYER: Raus! sammelt ihre Kleidung ein und geht. Auf der Insel erreicht die Hydra-Insel und zieht das Kanu an Land. Er besucht die Hydra-Station und wird etwas nostalgisch, als Kates Kleid in einem der Käfigen entdeckt, in denen die beiden gefangen gehalten wurden. zu Lockes Camp. Kate begibt sich zu Sayid und setzt sich neben ihn. KATE: Hey. SAYID: Kate. KATE: Glaubst Du Locke? SAYID: Was meinst Du? KATE: Dass er uns von der Insel wegbringen kann... SAYID: Ja, ich glaube ihm. KATE: Sayid, geht es dir gut? SAYID: Nein. wird Kate von Claire angegriffe, die sie zu Boden ringt und ihr ein Messer an den Hals hält. KATE: Claire! Sayid! Sayid, bitte! kommt dazu und greift ein, indem er Claire wegzieht. LOCKE: Was machst Du? CLAIRE: Sie hat ihn genommen! Sie hat Aaron genommen! LOCKE: Claire, Du warst verschwunden! Kate konnte dich nicht finden! Sie hat getan, was sie tun musste! CLAIRE: Sie hat Aaron genommen! Sie konnte das nicht einfach so tun! gibt Claire eine Ohrfeige. LOCKE: Das ist absolut unangemessen. In Ordnung? Jetzt... geh da rüber. Ich rede sofort mit dir. Los. geht davon, Locke wendet sich Kate zu. LOCKE: Geht es dir gut? KATE: Nein, mir geht es nicht gut! begibt sich zu Claire. [Schnitt zu Sawyer, der das Ajira-Flugzeug findet. Er folgt Schleifspuren im Sand und entdeckt mehrere Leichen, die zusammengelegt wurden. Plötzlich läuft eine Frau durch den Dschungel. SAWYER: Hey, stop! holt sie ein und wirft sie zu Boden, dann richtet er seine Pistole auf sie. SAWYER: Keine Bewegung! ZOE: Bitte tu mir nicht weh! SAWYER: Wer zum Teufel bist Du? ZOE: Ich bin die einzige, die noch übrig ist. Alternativer Zeitstrahl Pace steht in einem Polizeirevier vor einem beschäftigten Polizisten. LIAM: Verzeihung, Sir? Ich habe Sie nach meinem Bruder gefragt... POLIZIST: Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass ich in einer Minute bei Ihnen bin. kommt vorbei. LIAM: Sawyer Hey! Äh... Ich suche nach meinem Bruder. Er wurde wegen Drogenbesitz am Flughafen verhaftet. SAWYER: Tut mir leid, nicht meine Abteilung. erscheint. SAWYER: Morgen, Sonnenschein. MILES: Komm mit mir. seufzt und folgt Miles in einen Umkleideraum. Miles drückt Sawyer gegen eine Wand. SAWYER: Whoa MILES: Klappe! Gibt es etwas, das Du mir sagen willst? SAWYER: Was?! MILES: Gibt es etwas, das Du mir sagen willst?! seufzt. SAWYER: Sieh mal, sie hat die falsche Schublade geöffnet. MILES: Wovon zum Teufel redest Du? Ich will wissen, was Du in Australien gemacht hast, während Du mir gesagt hast, dass Du in Palm Spring wärst. Ich habe deine Kreditkarte überprüft. Ich weiß, dass Du in Sydney warst. Oceanic, Hin- und Rückflug. Du bist vor 2 Tagen mit Flug 815 zurückgekommen. SAWYER: Warum zum Teufel überprüfst Du meine Kreditkarte? MILES: Du hast mich angelogen! Wir sollten einander vertrauen. Also, Jim... was hast Du in Australien gemacht? SAWYER: Das geht dich verdammt nochmal nichts an. MILES: Weißt Du was? Du hast Recht. Weil ich nicht mehr länger dein Partner bin. verlässt den Raum. Sawyer zerschlägt einen Spiegel. Auf der Insel und Zoe sitzen am Strand der Hydra-Insel. SAWYER: Durstig? ZOE: Sehr. gibt ihr seine Wasserflasche, sie trinkt daraus. SAWYER: Ich bin Sawyer. ZOE: Ich bin Zoe. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass noch jemand am Leben ist. Ich dachte, ich würde jeden aus dem Flugzeug kennen. SAWYER: Ich war nicht in diesem Flugzeug. ZOE: Mit welchem Flugzeug bist Du dann gekommen? SAWYER: Lange Geschichte. Was zum Teufel ist hier passiert? Wer hat all diese Leute getötet? ZOE: Ich... wir... wir sind hier abgestürzt. Und wir haben alle darauf gewartet, dass Rettung kommt. Ich habe Holz gesammelt, als ich... Schreie gehört habe. SAWYER: Schreie? ZOE: Als ich zurückgekommen bin, waren sie... waren sie alle tot. Ich habe zwei Tage damit verbracht, ihre Leichen hierhin zu tragen. Ich dachte, es wäre nicht richtig, sie in der Sonne liegen zu lassen. Bist Du alleine? SAWYER: Nein. Auf der Hauptinsel ist eine Gruppe von Leuten. Ich kann dich zu ihnen bringen. ZOE: Gott sei Dank. SAWYER: Vertrau mir... Gott hat nichts hiermit zu tun. zu Kate, die alleine im Dschungel sitzt. Locke kommt zu ihr. LOCKE: Es tut mir leid, Kate. KATE: Wie bitte? LOCKE: Ich muss Verantwortung für Claires Verhalten übernehmen. Ich war derjenige, der ihr gesagt hat, dass die Anderen ihr Baby haben. KATE: Warum hast Du das getan? LOCKE: Hattest Du jemals einen Feind? Jemanden, den Du zum Hassen gebraucht hast? Sehr mächtig, nicht wahr? Claire war zerstört ohne Aaron. Sie brauchte etwas... etwas, das sie antrieb. Also habe ich ihr etwas gegeben, das sie hassen kann. Und dann... als Du ihr die Wahrheit gesagt hast... all diese Gefühle, all die Wut, die sie solange aufgestaut hat... musste irgendwohin. KATE: Sehr einsichtig... von einem Toten. LOCKE: Nun, niemand ist perfekt. Es tut mir leid, dass das passiert ist. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass alles in Ordnung kommen wird, wenn Du ihr Zeit gibst. Ich habe schon einmal versprochen, dass ich für die Sicherheit von allen sorgen werde. Und das schließt auch dich ein, Kate. KATE: Wo ist Sawyer hingegangen? LOCKE: Ich zeige es dir. zu Sawyer und Zoe, die am Strand der Hydra-Insel spazieren gehen. SAWYER: Denkst Du, dass das Ding noch fliegen kann? ZOE: Ich weiß nicht. Es braucht bestimmt etwas Arbeit und jemand, der weiß, wie... wie man es macht. Ich... ich nehme an, Du bist nicht zufällig dem Piloten begegnet? SAWYER: Nein, ma'am. ZOE: Was meintest Du, wieviele Leute es noch gibt. SAWYER: Ein paar Dutzend. ZOE: Sind die alle aus dem gleichen Flugzeug, mit dem Du gekommen bist? SAWYER: Ein paar. Nicht alle. ZOE: Wann bist Du abgestürzt? SAWYER: Vor einer langen Zeit. ZOE: Habt ihr alle Waffen? Ich meine... wer immer all diese Leute getötet hat, der... der könnte zurückkehren. SAWYER: Ja, wir haben eine Menge Waffen. erreichen das Auslegerkanu. SAWYER: Fasst Du da an? schieben das Kanu in Richtung Meer. SAWYER: Wo sagtest Du, wolltet ihr hin? ZOE: Was meinst Du? SAWYER: Der Flug. Wo sollte der hingehen? ZOE: Oh. Äh... Guam. SAWYER: Was ist in Guam? ZOE: Mein Freund. zieht seine Waffe. SAWYER: Du bist gut, Süße, aber nicht so gut. ZOE: Wovon redest Du? SAWYER: Wer bist Du? pfeift, woraufhin mehrere bewaffnete Männer im Dschungel erscheinen. MANN: Nimm die Waffe runter! Waffe runter, sofort! gibt Zoe die Pistole. SAWYER: Ist dein Name überhaupt Zoe? ZOE: Ist deiner Sawyer? MANN: Runter auf die Knie! SAWYER: In Ordnung, in Ordnung... ihr habt mich. Bringt mich zu eurem Anführer. zu Kate und Locke, die den Strand erreichen und sich hinsetzen. LOCKE: Diese Insel da drüben... da habe ich Sawyer hingeschickt. KATE: Du hättest mir einfach sagen können, dass Du ihn auf die Insel geschickt hast, in der wir in Käfige eingesperrt haben. Du hättest mich nicht hierher bringen müssen. LOCKE: Sicher, aber dann hätte ich nicht mit dir reden können. Du hast mich als toten Mann bezeichnet. Ich bin kein toter Mann. Ich weiß, was Du fühlst, Kate. Ich weiß, was Du durchmachst. KATE: Und woher weißt Du das? LOCKE: Weil... meine Mutter verrückt war. Vor langer Zeit, bevor ich... so ausgesehen habe... hatte ich eine Mutter, wie jeder Mensch. Sie war eine sehr verstörte Frau. Und das Resultat war, dass ich eine schwere Kindheit hatte. Probleme, die ich immer noch verarbeiten muss. Probleme, die hätten vermieden werden können, wenn die Dinge anders gewesen wären. KATE: Warum erzählst Du mir all das? LOCKE: Weil Aaron jetzt auch eine verrückte Mutter hat. zu Sawyer auf der Hydra-Insel. Er wird zu einem U-Boot gebracht. Einige Männer sind damit beschäftigt, einen Sonarzaun zu errichten. ZOE: Rein da. Er wartet schon auf dich. steigt in das U-Boot. Alternativer Zeistrahl kommt nach Hause, macht sich Abendessen und sieht sich „Unsere kleine Farm“ an. LAURA: Ich sorge mich nicht um mich. Ich weiß nur nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn Dir oder Ma irgendetwas passieren würde. CHARLES: Ach, uns passiert schon nichts. Nicht heute, zumindest. Das ist die Art, wie Du dieses Leben lebst. Jeden Tag, einen nach dem anderen. Wenn Du Dir dein ganzes Leben lang Sorgen darüber machst, was passieren könnte, ist dein Leben vorbei, bevor Du es merkst und Du hast es nur mit Sorgen verbracht. Hintergrund ist Kinderlachen zu hören. CHARLES: Hey, hörst Du das? Darum geht es im Leben. Lachen und einander leben. Und wissen, dass Menschen nicht wirklich weg sind, wenn sie sterben. Wir haben all die guten Erinnerungen, die uns beistehen, bis wir sie wiedersehen. LAURA: Es ist schwer, keine Angst zu haben, Pa... CHARLES: Ich weiß, Süße. Ich weiß. geht Sawyer mit einem Sixpack Bier und einer Sonnenblume durch einen Flur und klopft an einer Tür an. Charlotte öffnet. CHARLOTTE: Du machst wohl Witze. SAWYER: Darf ich reinkommen? CHARLOTTE: Definitiv nicht. SAWYER: Warum nicht? CHARLOTTE: Du kannst mich nicht um 3 Uhr morgens rauswerfen und dann am nächsten Tag mit einem Dackelblick und einer traurigen Sonnenblume ankommen. Sieh mal, ich weiß nicht, ob Du nur einsam bist oder dich schuldig fühlst oder komplett verrückt bist... aber weißt Du was? Das ist mir egal. Du hast es versaut. schließt die Tür. Sawyer legt die Sonnenblume auf den Boden und geht davon. Auf der Insel führt Sawyer durch das U-Boot. Sawyer bemerkt eine verschlossene Tür und zieht an einem der Vorhängeschlösser. SAWYER: Was habt ihr denn hier drin? ZOE: Nichts, was dich etwas angeht. Weitergehen. klopft an eine Tür. WIDMORE: Herein. betritt den Raum. ZOE: Er ist hier, Sir. WIDMORE: Danke, Zoe. folgt ihr. WIDMORE: Würdest Du uns bitte alleine lassen? ZOE: Natürlich. verlässt den Raum, Widmore hält Sawyer seine Hand hin. WIDMORE: Hallo, Mr. Ford. Mein Name ist Charles Widmore. ignoriert Widmores Hand. WIDMORE: Weißt Du, wer ich bin? SAWYER: Natürlich. Du bist der Typ, der den Frachter zur Insel geschickt, voll mit Leuten, um uns alle zu töten. WIDMORE: Es ist traurig, wirklich... wie wenig Du eigentlich weißt. SAWYER: Nun, ich weiß, dass Du all diese Leute umgebracht und in eine Grube geworfen hast. WIDMORE: Wir haben diese Leute nicht umgebracht. Aber ich erwarte nicht, dass Du das glaubst. SAWYER: Gut, tue ich auch nicht. WIDMORE: Also, warum erzählst Du mir nicht, was dich hier rüber verschlagen hat. SAWYER: John Locke hat mich geschickt. WIDMORE: John Locke ist tot. SAWYER: Ich denke, wir beide wissen, dass der Typ, von dem ich rede, nicht wirklich Locke ist. Hier ist der Deal, Chef... Ich gehe wieder zurück und sage ihm, dass die Luft rein ist und ich niemanden getroffen habe. Dann bringe ich dir den alten Mann direkt vor die Austür... und Du kannst ihn töten. WIDMORE: Und was willst Du dafür, James? SAWYER: Erstens, die Leute, mit denen ich zurückkomme, die Leute in meinem Boot, werden nicht angerührt. Ihnen wird nicht ein Haar gekrümmt. Und zweitens, Du gibst uns eine sichere Passage von dieser Insel runter. WIDMORE: Woher weiß ich, dass ich dir vertrauen kann? SAWYER: Aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem ich weiß, dass ich dir vertrauen kann. Also, haben wir eine Abmachung? geben sich die Hand. WIDMORE: Ich denke die haben wir. zu Kate, die durch den Dschungel geht. Claire kommt zu ihr. CLAIRE: Kate. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es mir leid tut. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das getan habe. Ich weiß, dass alles, was Du gemacht hast, wegen Aaron war. Danke. Und Danke, dass du dich um ihn gekümmert hast. umarmt Kate. CLAIRE: Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so sehr leid. KATE: Es ist okay, es ist okay. zu Sawyer, der mit dem Kanu die Hauptinsel erreicht. Locke hilft ihm, es an Land zu ziehen. LOCKE: Wie lief es? SAWYER: Du hast mich nicht wirklich darüber geschickt, um Passagiere zu finden, oder? LOCKE: Nein. SAWYER: Nun, falls es dich interessiert, sie sind alle tot. LOCKE: Das ist schrecklich. Was ist passiert. SAWYER: Ich weiß es nicht. LOCKE: Und was weißt Du, James? SAWYER: Ich weiß, dass ein Mann da drübern auf der Insel ist, der uns das Flugzeug nicht kampflos überlassen wird. Ist mit einem U-Boot gekommen. Charles Widmore. LOCKE: Charles Widmore? SAWYER: Nun, ich denke mal, ihr kennt euch. Er ist nicht allein. Habe mindestens sechs bewaffnete Leute gesehen, dazu noch die Mannschaft im U-Boot. Da drin ist ein abgeschlossener Raum, in dem die irgendwas verbergen. Und sie bauen Pylonen auf, wie die in New Otherton. Du weißt schon, die, mit denen das Rauchding ferngehalten wird. LOCKE: Und was hast Du ihnen über mich erzählt? SAWYER: Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich dir sage, dass die Luft rein ist und ich dich zu ihnen bringe... direkt in ihre Falle. Damit sie dich töten könnten. Was bedeutet, dass wir sie mit heruntergelassenen Hosen erwischen, wenn wir unseren Angriffsplan ändern. LOCKE: Ich begrüße deine Loyalität, James. SAWYER: Du hast gesagt, dass Du uns von dieser Insel schaffst. Ein Deal ist ein Deal. nickt. Alternativer Zeitstrahl sitzt im Auto vor dem Polizeirevier und hupt, als Miles herauskommt. MILES: Was machst Du hier? SAWYER: Steig ins Auto. steigt ein und Sawyer gibt ihm seine SAWYER-Akte. MILES: Wer ist Sawyer? SAWYER: Als ich 9 war... hat mein Vater meine Mutter erschossen und sich dann selbst getötet. Sawyer war der Grund dafür. Er war ein Schwindler... Betrüger. Ich habe ihn seit meinem Abschluss an der Akademie gejagt. Ich hatte eine Spur in Australien, ein Name - Anthony Cooper. Ich habe eine Liste von Anthony Coopers angefertigt und sie angerufen. Und wenn ich den richtigen finde... werde ich ihn töten. MILES: Warum hast Du mir nichts davon erzählt? SAWYER: Ich wusste, dass Du versuchen würdest, es mir auszureden. MILES: Verdammt richtig. SAWYER: Siehst Du. fährt ein anderes Auto in das von Sawyer. SAWYER: Whoa! Mein Auto! vermummte Frau steigt aus dem anderen Auto aus und rennt davon, während sie von Polizisten verfolgt wird. SAWYER: Hey! fährt um den Block und schneidet ihr den Weg ab. Er steigt aus und stellt die Flüchtige - es ist Kate. SAWYER: Verdammte Scheisse. Auf der Insel sitzt an einem Feuer und stochert mit einem Stock darin herum. Sawyer kommt zu ihr. SAWYER: Was gibt's zu essen? KATE: Kaninchen, glaube ich. SAWYER: Gut, ich bin am verhungern. KATE: Was für Botengänge erledigst Du für Locke? SAWYER: Ich erledige für niemanden Botengänge. KATE: Er hat gesagt, dass er dich auf die andere Insel geschickt hat. Hast Du das Flugzeug gefunden? SAWYER: Ja, und das ist nicht die einzige Sache da drüben. Ein Typ namens Widmore errichtet ein Lager am Strand. Hat ein ganzes Team bei sich - Typen mit Waffen - Sie sind wegen Locke hier. KATE: Also was wirst Du tun? SAWYER: Ich werde sie gegeneinander kämpfen lassen. Und wären sie miteinander beschäftigt sind... verschwinden wir beide von dieser Insel. KATE: Selbst, wenn wir es zum Flugzeug schaffen, wer wird es fliegen? SAWYER: Wir werden nicht das Flugzeug nehmen, Sommersprosse. Sondern das U-Boot. Kategorie:Transcripte